Kami Butuh Kerjaan!
by putraerae
Summary: Karena Xanxus melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal, seluruh anggota Varia terpaksa mencari pekerjaan baru, demi satu potong pizza, satu plastik berisi cola, dan uang demi menyambung hidup. #T semi M #Warning inside #Mind to RnR?


"VOOOOOIIII! Dasar Xanxus sialan! Ngapain sih dia mutilasi burungnya si bocah-berambut-hitam itu!" teriak Squalo sambil mengepel lantai mansion milik Cavallone Famiglia. Keringatnya mengucur deras, ikut bercampur dengan campuran air dan supelpel yang dia gunakan untuk mengepel. Sambil meratapi nasib _kesuksesannya_—dari menjadi pembunuh bayaran berkualitas tinggi hingga menjadi _maid_ dengan _dress_ yang membuat seluruh manusia yang melihatnya menyangka kalau dia wanita cantik—dia terus mengepel, demi satu potong pizza dan satu plastik bening berisi cola untuk menyambung hidup.

* * *

**Kami Butuh Kerjaan!**

Seluruh karakter nis—kece di _fict_ ini **© Amano Akira**

Jika terdapat kesamaan merek prodak, prodak itu **bukan milik saya** /blah

**Peringatan: **AR, Penistaan karakter menjadi OOC, kata-kata kasar atau bisa saja typo, bahasa elu gue, salah imajinasi berakibat _gender bending_/coret apapun yang saya katakan tadi!, lebay dan rada alay—bisa bikin sakit jiwa, TYL!Character, chara death, pairing Varia bertebaran, berisi XS, B26, BV, DS, beberapa pairing tanpa tokoh Varia, dan _**LussLevi**_/LeviLuss (entahlah, untuk mereka saya tidak peduli uke siapa seme siapa =w= Dan kenapa saya _ramein_ LussLevi-nya? Karena kalau ada yang alergi sama pair seperti itu, masih bisa mundur sekarang)

Selamat membaca. Kegilaan tidak ditanggung. Silahkan salto dan mundur jika Anda tidak ingin gila.

* * *

Kejadian seorang kapten tiba-tiba mengepel lantai memang lebih langka daripada menemukan manusia yang bisa menahan tawa atau syok saat membaca _doujinshi_ LussuriaXLevi. Dan kejadian langka itu dimulai dari kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan oleh Boss Varia tercinta, Xanxus.

Ketika anggota Vongola datang berkunjung, mereka juga membawa _animal box weapon_ dan binatang peliharaan mereka. Tidak terkecuali Hibari. Dengan setia, Roll dan Hibird duduk manis di pundak Hibari. Mereka semua membicarakan bisnis mereka. Katanya, Vongola dan Varia berencana membuat _host club_ dengan pelayan seluruh anggota Vongola dan Varia. Maklum, mereka menganggur. Millefiore, lawan mereka, sedang sibuk-sibuknya bersalto karena tidak menyangka pengisi suara Kikyo cakep, padahal orangnya sangat jauh dari kata cakep di _anime_. Di _manga_ cakep sih.

Saat Hibari sibuk menyendiri di balkon, tiba-tiba dia kebelet pipis. Kebanyakan minum cola katanya. Dengan teganya dia melempar dua binatang lucu miliknya, lalu bertanya pada Levi—yang bekerja sebagai pembantu hari itu. _Hell no_, apa yang ada dipikiran kalian jika Levi menjadi pelayan _Host club_?—dimana letaknya toilet. Levi pun menunjukan arahnya kepada Hibari dan Hibari pun menemukan pintu dengan gantungan berhiaskan kupu-kupu _pink_ bertuliskan "TOILET".

Hibird dan Roll yang naas nasibnya langsung menunggu di lantai balkon. Sayap Hibird baru saja patah karena Mukuro mengira sayapnya adalah sebuah _chicken wing_. Sebagai imbalannya, enam puluh sembilan terpaan tonfa mendarat di muka, dada, perut, kaki, dan "itu" Mukuro.

Jadi, setelah kejadian itu, Hibird tidak bisa terbang. Dia pun kayang di lantai bersama Roll, sambil kepo telepon seluler milik Hibari—yang ikut terjatuh—melihat sms dan _mention_ dari Dino si Kuda Jongkok.

Tiba-tiba, Xanxus ingin melakukan hobi rahasianya. Merokok dengan cerutu warisan satu-satunya ibu _tercinta_nya. Dia pun berlari ke balkon, mengunci pintu, lalu berjalan ke sandaran bal—

_KREK_! _CIAP CIAP_!

Tuh, kan, belum selesai dideskripsikan Xanxus sudah melakukan sesuatu. Baca naskah woy, naskah!

Xanxus pun menginjak Hibird secara tidak sengaja. Hibird—yang bernasib naas—hanya bisa ber_ciap ciap_ minta tolong. Ponsel Andromeda Hibari pun bernasib naas, terinjak kaki kiri Xanxus sementara Hibird terinjak kaki kanan Xanxus yang konon lebih baru daripada bau ketek Levi. Xanxus pun menengok ke arah benda yang terinjak oleh kakinya.

Hibird masih menderita. Si ponsel diam tidak bergerak—lebih tepatnya tidak bergetar karena pulsa Dino habis. Roll menangis melihat teman satu kantongnya terinjak hingga ususnya keluar.

Xanxus pun langsung menari tor-tor seperti cewe yang baru saja menginjak bangkai kodok. "Eh cepot cepot! Sampah! Jrit! Ffff! Shhht! Itu apaan! Itu apaan?" jerit Xanxus ribut sambil terus menari tor-tor.

Xanxus pun memperhatikan lebih lanjut. Tadi Hibari bersemedi di sini bersama si landak ungu, si burung kuning, dan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Lalu dia kebelet pipis. Lalu Xanxus menginjak benda berwarna kuning. Berarti yang dia injak itu adalah… adalah…

HIBIRD!

Xanxus pun langsung memasang muka horror dan menyiapkan X-gun-nya. Dia tidak mau bernasib senaas Mukuro, susah buang air dan susah _bermain _bersama _uke_-nya.

_DUK_! _PRANG_!

Kaca pintu yang mengarah ke balkon sudah rusak oleh terpaan tonfa Hibari. Hibari berlari mengambil Roll, dan mencari ponsel dan Hibird. Mereka sudah tidak berbentuk, Hibari. Relakanlah.

"BURUNGKU!" teriak Hibari sambil (skip bagian ini jika Anda eneg dengan _bagian dalam_) mengangkat Hibird yang tidak berbentuk dan berusaha memasukan ususnya dengan bantuan lidi dari sapu lidi terdekat. Hibird menjadi susah bernapas, maklum saja, hidungnya ketutupan ususnya. Mau berciap ciap saja susah, terbang apalagi. Naas nasibmu nak.

Karena tidak tahan dengan siksaan ini, Hibird pun meninggalkan dunia ini. Tewas.

Hibird. Tewas.

Iris keunguan Hibari berkaca-kaca melihat kepergian teman di kantongnya. Roll langsung sesenggukan. Xanxus yang keseringan nonton telenovela langsung ikut menangis sambil merangkul Hibari.

"VOOOOOOIIIIII! Xanxus! Malu-maluin aja! Ga usah main rangkul!" teriak Squalo mengganggu naskah telenovela ini.

Sunyi sebentar.

"ELU YANG NGEBUNUH HIBIRD MATI AJA LU! KAMIKOROSU NIH J*NG!" teriak Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfa.

"ELU JUGA NGAPAIN NGEBIARIN DUA BINATANG IMUT DI LANTAI? KASIAN TAU NY*T!" balas Xanxus sambil mengeluarkan X-gun.

_JDUAGH_!

"_Burung_ gue!" teriak Xanxus.

_DOR_!

"Ketek mulus gue yang baru aja dicabutin rambutnya!" teriak Hibari.

_JDUAGH_! _BRAK_!_ BRUK_! _PRAK_! _KOMPRYANG_!

"Mansion gue yang udah gue urusin dari dulu mamaaaaaaa!" tangis Lussuria melihat lantai dua Varia HQ hancur.

_DAR_! _DOR_! _DER_! _PRANG PRANG_!

"Ushishishi, Bos emang selalu berantem di tempat dan waktu yang salah ya~"

"_Senpai_, jangan begitu kepada Bos, mau _itu_nya ditembak?"

_JLEB_!

"Bagus! Bunuh dia supaya gaji gue gede!"

_JDUAGH_! _PRANG_!

"KACAMATA GUE, _bakka_!"

"BOLA _BASEBALL _GUE!"

"SARUNG TINJU GUE!"

"NUTS (baca: '_kacang_') GUE BERDARAH!"

"NATSU ADA DI PELUKANKU _JYUUDAIME_!"

"BUKAN NUTS YANG ITU GEBLEG! UDAH SEKARANG SEMUANYA KELUAR DARI SINI KECUALI KALAU UDAH PADA MAU MATI!"

Ah, sudahlah, untuk keributan itu Anda bisa menebak siapa itu siapa ini kan? Bisa dong, karena saya sayang jari. Keributan itu dilanjutkan oleh dua belas orang nis—kece itu di luar mansion.

"_Jyuudaime_, ke-kenapa ka-kau memanggilku gebleg?" tanya Gokudera sambil bergetar, menangisi nasibnya.

"Maaf ya, Gokuderaku," kata Tsuna sambil memeluk dan membelai rambut Gokudera.

"Ah~ Cocwit~" kata Ryohei dan Chrome (yang menjadi pengganti Mukuro sebagai _mist guardian_ Vongola untuk sementara karena kasus _chicken wing) _bersamaan.

Yamamoto pundung di pojokan, bersalto, dan guling-guling.

"Ushishishi~ Ga boleh ada adegan mesra di sini~" kata Bel cemburu.

"_Senpai_, kau sama aku saja," kata Fran. _JLEB_! Tiga tambah tiga pisau menancap di topi kodok Fran.

"Gue mau melakukan _fluff_ itu sama Bos, hiks," tangis Levi.

"Sudahlah, Levi, sama bebepmu ini saja~!" kata Lussuria sambil menggenggam tangan Levi. Mereka pun bertunangan saat itu juga. Ah~ Waktu memang cepat berlari.

Di saat romantis seperti itu, Mammon malah menghancurkannya dengan—

"Ayo, dipilih dipilih, mau Xanxus atau Hibari yang menang! Pasang taruhan kalian di sini lima puluh Euro! Kalian akan mendapatkan kaos cantik kalau masang ayo dipilih dipilih."

—membuka taruhan.

"BOSSU!" teriak Levi sambil melemparkan selembar uang lima puluh Euro.

"Hibari-_san_ pasti menang!" kata Chrome sambil melemparkan uang lima puluh Euro.

"Hibari _TO THE EXTREME_!" kata Ryohei sambil melemparkan uang pinjamannya.

"KYAAA PASTI XANXUS YANG MENANG!" Ribuan _fangirl_ Xanxus muncul dari permukaan sambil melemparkan uang lima puluhan. Mammon tertawa girang melihat uang sebanyak itu. Levi dangdutan karena banyak juga yang mendukung bosnya.

"UDAH PASTI HIBARI YANG MENANG! KYAAAAAAAAA!" Jutaan _fangirl _Hibari datang dari langit sambil melemparkan uang lima puluhan. Levi menangis. Seluruh Vongola salto. Mammon tertawa girang sampai tercekek.

_PYAR_!

Mansion Varia meledak. Mammon menghitung uang hasil taruhannya dan dia memilih seri—pasti Xanxus dan Hibari tepar duluan. Levi dan Lussuria berpelukan. Belphegor ber_ushishishi. _Fran cuek. Mammon tidak peduli—yang penting duitnya banyak sekarang. Squalo sesenggukan—takut "abang"nya mati di "medan perang". Yamamoto masih pundung karena _uke_-nya selingkuh dengan Tsuna.

Dua manusia kece terjun payung dengan payung yang dipakai anggota Varia untuk menari Tatta Latta kalau lagi bosan. Ketek wangi mereka terlihat putih. Muka mereka terlihat seperti manusia dari khayangan. Kancing baju mereka lepas semua. Tidak lupa Roll dan (mayat) Hibird di tangan Hibari dan Bester yang ikut terjun dengan Xanxus. Sungguh, ini adalah servis.

Seluruh _fangirl_ bertepuk tangan riuh dan kembali ke tanah air masing-masing karena hasilnya seperti prediksi Mammon, seri. Yamamoto kembali menangis—kalau Xanxus mati, kesempatannya untuk _ngembat_ Squalo lebih mudah.

Dan dengan santainya, Tsuna berkata, "Kita pulang dulu, ya, mau makamin Hibird. Mammon, sini uangnya, buat pemakaman Hibird, ponsel baru untuk Hibari, dan burung baru."

Seluruh anggota Vongola memunguti uang hasil taruhan, lalu kembali pulang. Sementara seluruh anggota Varia cengok dan menatap nanar mansion mereka.

Mammon pun menangis. "Huhuhu, duit gue. Duit hasil kerja keras gue. Gimana gue bisa hidup kalo kaya gini?" Dan Belphegor pun memberikan Mammon pukpuk gratis.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! Bos sialan! Gara-gara lu nginjek tuh burung nista kita jadi ga punya tempat tinggal! Gimana kita hidup enak dasar pemalas?" kata Squalo sambil menjitak Xanxus. Seperti Shinchan dan mamanya.

"Diam, _Kazusame_! Kita bisa minta ke Vongola ini lah! Gampang kan?" kata Xanxus sambil balas menjitak—dengan pistol.

"Bos, sadarlah, Vongola sedang pundung sama kita," kata Fran datar.

"Ushishishishi~ Lu baru aja nyolong _line_ gue dasar kodok ngorek!" kata Belphegor.

"Terus, gue mesti bilang wow?" balas Fran. _JLEB_! Sudahlah, asal bunyi itu tidak perlu dijelaskan. Penggemar B26 pasti mengerti.

"Hiks, sepertinya organisasi Varia akan hilang ditelan bumi, hiks," tangis Levi. Lussuria memberikannya pukpuk gratis.

"Ayo, kita menikah sekarang, Levi," kata Lussuria dengan nada cewe menggoda.

"Ayo, mumpung di depan ada gereja," kata Levi sambil memegang pipi Lussuria. Bibir mereka pun bertautan. Tangan mereka telah mengikat janji suci. Sementara Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Fran, dan Mammon mengadakan muntah masal. Yang muntahnya paling banyak dapat ember gratis.

Lussuria dan Levi pun menyebrang jalan sambil bergandengan tangan sampai—

_TININIT_! _BRUK_! _CIIIT_! _GUBRAK_! _OUCH_! _CROT_!

—dua sejoli (sisa) dari Varia itu tewas tertabrak bemo. Bemo dan supirnya itupun dibakar massa—Varia justru berterima kasih kepada supir bemo yang telah membunuh sebuah virus yang bisa membuat Xanxus meledakan dataran Itali.

Lima manusia-yang-katanya-anggota-Varia itupun kabur dari kerumunan massa. Mereka masih menyayangi waktu mereka—lebih baik menghabiskan waktu interogasi sebagai saksi kasus pembunuhan untuk menonton sirkus.

Mereka pun berjalan tanpa arah.

"Sekarang Varia bukan jadi tim asasin lagi. Huft," kata Fran.

"Kita harus cari uang!" cetus Mammon.

"Ushishishishi~ Kita akan menjadikan Varia sebagai—"

"_BOYBAND_!" Squalo berteriak kegirangan. Dia ingin punya _boyband_. Alasannya? Dia ingin langsung dipanggil sebagai cowo.

"_URUSAI_!" bentak Xanxus. Squalo pun menangis. "Mending kita bikin tim sepak bola namanya Varia," tambah Xanxus.

"Mimpi aja! Mending kita bikin kerajaan. Kerajaan Varia~ Ushishishi~" kata Belphegor.

"Bel-_senpai_ masih suka dongeng ya?" tanya Fran datar. "Sungguh bocah." Dan Belphegor pun kehabisan pisau.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buang nama ga kece ini lalu ganti nama?" tanya Fran.

Xanxus langsung berteriak kegirangan ala _fangirl_. "_YES_ AKHIRNYA ADA YANG SETUJU SAMA GUE! _Yes_! Gue kira gue _forever alone_ bilang 'Varia' itu ga kece! _Yes_! Tos Fran!" kata Xanxus sambil salto. Fran membalas tos Xanxus dengan datar.

"Ayo, kita buat nama kece," kata Fran. "Bos mau nama kita apa?"

Xanxus mengangkat pistolnya tinggi-tinggi. Seluruh orang yang menonton langsung ketakutan.

"Gue pengen nama grup kite—" Xanxus pasang pose kece, "—_THE GUNNERS_!"

Jeng jeng! Semua _sweatdrop_. Ternyata alasan Xanxus bangun jam tiga pagi bukan untuk memeriksa laporan anak buahnya. Tapi buat nonton Liga Inggris. Atau Spanyol. Atau Italia. Atau Eropa. Atau bahkan Piala Dunia. Atau kalau kurang kerjaan, jam tiga sore dia nonton Persi**, Persi****, Persi*, alias ISL.

"VOI BOS GA KECE!" kata Squalo. "Kalo kaya gitu mending kita namain '_The Red Devils_' gembleng!"

_DOR_! "Sakit tau, Bos Ga Elit!"

"Gue penganut ABMU tol*l! Asal Buka Emyu!" kata Xanxus sambil menendang-nendang tubuh Squalo.

"Gak gak gak ngerti, gak gak gak ngerti, bola bola," Mammon bernyanyi dengan nada lagu Sepenaikens. Belphegor tertawa sampai guling-guling, Fran salto. Sepertinya dia salah karena telah mengusulkan untuk mengubah nama grup.

"Ushishishi~ Tapi yang penting kita cari kerjaan, bukan bikin nama sok kece!" kata Belphegor.

Squalo dan Xanxus diam. Gerakan mereka seperti dibekukan.

"Oh iya ya, h3h3h3," kata Xanxus dan Squalo bersamaan. "Tumben pinter, Bel, h3h3h3."

"Ushishishi~ _Datte ore wa ouji damon_~" kata Belphegor.

Tumben cerita ini berjalan normal.

"Idih alay! Kalo kalian alay nanti susah dapet pekerjaan," kata Mammon sok berceramah.

"Udah ah, gue udah tau gue bakal dapet pekerjaan di _suatu tempat_. Dadah~ Muach!" kata Squalo sambil tebar ciuman. Fran dan Mammon muntah. Bel mengusap pipi sambil cengengesan. Xanxus? Mukanya sudah semerah Storm Vongola Ring yang _unsealed_. Atau mungkin tomat yang sering digunakan Mendiang Lussuria untuk memasak pasta carbonara manis.

"Bos, kita kemana nih? Gue sangat butuh uang sekali pake banget," tanya Mammon. Eh, si Xanxus sudah berlari mengejar pujaan hatinya, mbok jamunya, sekaligus bebepnya.

"Ushishishishi~ Gue udah dapet kerjaan nih. Kontak what'supp gue ada yang nyari buruh. Yuk, ke sana cyiin~" kata Belphegor sambil bergaya ala banci yang melihat diskon. Sumpah, dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya di depan Xanxus—dia takut Xanxus menyangka itu suara Squalo dan dia pun langsung digondol ke kasur. Fran dan Mammon memasang muka _poker face_ lalu lanjut ngesot mengikuti Belphegor.

* * *

"Huft, kenapa rumahnya si Haneuma jauh sih?" gerutu Squalo sambil tetap jalan kaki. Sekarang Squalo sedang berada di sebuah hutan gelap di pedalaman Italia, mencari kediaman si Haneuma itu. Tidak perlu dikasih tahu kan siapa Haneuma itu?

Sedangkan Xanxus masih men-_stalk_ bebepnya. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan di belakang Squalo. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar keluhan Squalo—plus embel-embel "Haneuma". **Haneuma**. **HANEUMA**!

Xanxus langsung tersadar. Fanfiksi ini _pairing_-nya XS. Dirinya dan Squalo. Bukan DS. Dino dan Squalo. Xanxus langsung berlari ke arah Squalo, lalu bersalto setelah jaraknya sekitar satu meter.

_BRUK_! Squalo terjatuh dan di atasnya ada Xanxus. Xanxus menahan tangan Squalo dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah Xanxus mendekati telinga Squalo, lalu dia mendekatkan mulutnya lalu—

"WOI HIU OMPONG! LU GA USAH SELINGKUH BISA? BOHAI SIH BOHAI TAPI GA USAH SELINGKUH KAMPR*T!" teriak Xanxus, lengkap dengan _cappslock_. Entah darimana kata "selingkuh" muncul.

"ELU JUGA T*T GA USAH NGUNTIT GUE!" teriak Squalo.

"_FINE_! KITA PUTUS!" balas Xanxus. Squalo bengong. Xanxus menangis. Ini sepertinya telenovela salah gaul.

"Kita ga pernah pacaran tau!" kata Squalo.

Xanxus langsung mendekatkan wajah Squalo sambil merangkul leher Squalo. Diusapnya pipi si ga—lelaki berambut perak panjang itu. "_Ti amo, Kazusame_," kata Xanxus sambil mencium Squalo.

"A! l0P yU cHuu y4nQ. Kh3eth4 pHach4r n y03xxx b3P," kata Squalo.

"Lu tadi ngomong apa bep?" tanya Xanxus.

"_I love you too_ sayang. Kita pacaran ya mulai sekarang," kata Squalo.

HEH KECEPETAN! KALIAN BELUM BOLEH MELAKUKAN FLUFF SAMPAI pffft—mmph—helm helm gue dibekep! Tolong!

"Mampus lo! Cape gue sama skrip lu!" kata Xanxus. "Squ-squalo, maukah kamu menikahiku?"

"A-aku mau tapi, VOOOOOOIIIIII kita ga punya duit buat hajatan bego!"

"Iya, iya, ayo kita bekerja. Emang kite mau ke rumah siapa?" tanya Xanxus sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Ke rumah ba—Haneuma si Kuda Ber*k, Xus. Nyari duit di sana," kata Squalo.

"Jalannya bareng yuk bep, bentar lagi udah malem," kata Xanxus sambil menggandeng tangan Squalo. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan. Tidak tahukah Xanxus kalau dia mengingkari skrip nista ini Bebep Squalonya akan menjadi korban M-preg? Dia tidak pernah mau tahu. Ya sudah, ga usah dibikinin M-preg.

* * *

Sedangkan, bagaimana nasib trio Belphegor, Fran, dan Mammon? Mereka sekarang bekerja di sebuah restoran yang melayani pria _gay_. Salahkan teman What'supp Belphegor yang bernama… Haru! Ya, Haru adalah pengelola restoran nista ini. Iya, si Miura Haru tea, yang dulu suka menjerit "HAHI". Dan teman baiknya Kyoko pun ikut mengelola restoran kece itu.

"Ushishishi~ Selamat datang di restoran kami~ Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya Belphegor.

"Aku pesan… kamu!"

_JDER_! Petir menyambar. Hujan deras turun. Badai datang melanda kota itu. Tsunami menyerang restoran nista itu.

Itu lebay. Sebenarnya yang menghancurkan restoran itu adalah Visone Tempesta. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Pangeran, kecuali…"

"GYAAA! TOLONG! ADA MUSANG JELEK! ADA MUSANG BUTUT!" Seluruh pengunjung langsung ngesot keluar dari restoran.

"Ambil duitnya ah~ Syubidapbidap~" kata Mammon sambil sibuk memungut uang yang bertebaran. Lengkap dengan barang mahal.

"Mencuri itu dosa," kata Fran datar.

"…dua orang gaje itu! Ushishishishishi~" kata Belphegor sambil menunjuk Mammon dan Fran dengan wajah datar. Sumpah, dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi hatinya yang mengatakan kalau dua orang itu boleh menyentuhnya.

Belphegor galau.

"_Really really love _Fran,_ never never leave _Mammon,maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," kata Belphegor sambil menari ala _girlband_ bernama Ceribel.

"_Really really love Jyuudaime, never never leave Yakyuu-baka_," Tiba-tiba manusia kece badai lainnya, Gokudera, ikut menari dengan Belphegor. Entah darimana manusia gurita itu datang. Mereka menggerakan kepala mereka ke kanan-kiri, lengkap dengan kedua tangan menopang kepala mereka.

"STOOOP GUE BUKAN TWIBEEZZ!" kata Mammon sambil menangis. Haru juga ikutan menangis. Bukan karena terharu dengan suara indah Fujiwara Yuuki dan Hidekazu Ichino—maksudnya Belphegor dan Gokudera, tapi karena restoran kesayangannya hancur.

"Psst, Haru-_kun_, aku punya rencana supaya dapet duit," kata Kyoko lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Haru. Dan dengan nistanya Mammon ikut menguping karena dia mendengar kata duit.

Sedangkan Belphegor dan Gokudera hanya bisa merinding mendengar perkataan Haru.

* * *

"_Kazusame_ sayang, kamu udah menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan keluarga Kapalon?" tanya Xanxus. Lututnya lemas. Gimana ga lemas, orang dia bawa dua koper berisi barang belanjaan Squalo tadi. Karena ada yang namanya kartu kredit, mereka masih sempat belanja. Dan yang Squalo beli adalah: 50 stel baju tidur wanita, 50 stel _dress_ bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda edisi musim panas, 50 mantel berwarna _pink_, dan 2 koper berwarna ungu yang sekarang dibawa-bawa oleh Xanxus. Sedangkan Squalo? Dia menenteng tas seharga jutaan euro sambil melenggak-lenggokan badannya. Tidak lupa tiap satu menit dia mengibaskan rambutnya. Sungguh, jenis kelamin Squalo patut dipertanyakan.

"Belum kok, Bebep Xus," kata Squalo sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Sedangkan Xanxus? Matanya berbinar-binar seperti sedang menonton DVD _full_ XS, D18, 8059, 6927, dan 10051 edisi dewasa. Masa bodoh dengan dua koper berwarna terang yang memalukan.

"Eh, _Dokasume_ sayang, boleh nanya ga?" kata Xanxus. Ini aneh. Harusnya dia mengatakan _dokasume_ sambil berteriak membalas toa Squalo. Sekarang? Lemah gemulai bagaikan sedang menari jaipong.

"Boleh kok. Buat kamu apasih yang enggak?" Nah loh, kenapa jadi pacaran gini? Ini malam Jumat Kliwon woy, bukan malam Minggu! Di hutan lagi, cuma berdua!

"Apasih? Sirik bukan? Salto aja lu!" kata Xanxus, lalu membelai rambut Squalo, mencium pipinya, dan adegan mesra lain. Buruan cari kerjaan woy! Mau tinggal di hutan bukan?

"VOOOOIIII! Diem lu ye ganggu aja! Ada kartu kredit inilah, urusan beres!" kata Squalo sambil memamerkan kartu kredit.

_CTRAK_! Kartu kredit Squalo pun patah. Kalian tuh harus mengikuti skrip! Harus cari kerjaan! Bukan pamer kartu kredit!

"UGYAAA! ANJR*T! KAMFR*T! GUE HARUS GIMANAAA? XANXUS KITA PEGAT AUOUOUO!" kata Squalo sambil menari tor-tor. Xanxus cengok lalu menangis seperti menonton telenovela yang dibintangi dirinya dan Squalo. Hahaha, mampus lo. Makanya, ikutin skrip!

"Kasihku~ Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan abang~?" tanya Xanxus sambil nari caiya caiya.

"Abang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membiayai kehidupan kita, bang," kata Squalo sambil menangis. Dramatis.

Hening sebentar. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik dan hembusan angin malam.

"Heh, Sampah, kapan kita nyampe?" tanya Xanxus.

"VOOOOOIIIII sabar dikit bisa? Cuma dua puluh kilometer lagi nyampe!" kata Squalo.

"Dua puluh kilo lo bilang cuma? Salto sana!" bentak Xanxus, lalu dia melemparkan koper ngejreng milik Squalo. "Bawa sendiri barang bawaan lu, sampah!"

"Lo tau ga kecepatan paling rendah di speedometer mobil berapa? Dua puluh kilometer per jam! Katrok lu!" kata Squalo.

"Terus gue mesti bilang wow tau lu pernah liat speedometer?" balas Xanxus.

Mereka pun terus bertengkar sambil berjalan. Yah, mereka kembali ke karakter mereka semula. Dunia pun tidak terbalik lagi. Tapi, soal perasaan, mereka masih menyimpannya.

* * *

"Iwak peyeeek, iwak peyeeeek, iwak peyek nasi keceeek. Sampe tueeee, sampe tueee, sampe tue eyke keceeee."

Dengan nistanya, dua orang lelaki remaja dan satu bayi menyanyikan lagu yang sudah di-_remix_ senista mungkin. Entah sinting atau salah dengar, seluruh manusia yang menonton langsung melemparkan uang ke dalam mangkuk yang disediakan oleh ketiga manusia itu. Lalu tiba-tiba si bayi melompat dari pangkuan lelaki berambut kuning yang terlalu sering nyengir dan memungut koin yang berserakan.

"Ushishishi~ Dapet berapa hari ini, Mon?" tanya Belphegor.

"Baru dua enam euro bang! Si Haru kan minta tiga puluh euro sehari gara-gara kita ancurin restorannya," kata Mammon dengan muka pasrah.

"_Senpai_ sih, ngapain pake ngelepas musang ompong kayak gitu?" tanya Fran datar. Belphegor bengong. Mau melempari Fran dengan pisau, pisaunya habis. Mau dilemparin Visone Tempesta, _uke_ kodoknya nanti mati.

"Kan lumayan kita bisa ngeliat _fanservice yaoi_," kata Fran datar—lagi.

Belphegor cengok. Mammon berhenti mandi di dalam baskom berisi uang recehan.

"Ada apa, _senpai_, Mammon-_kun_? Gue kece ya? Iya dong, gue kan mirip Toyonaga Toshiyuki," kata Fran dengan kepedean tingkat overdosis. Sumpah, Fran, lu tuh ga ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali sama bang Toshiyuki.

"Jadi… selama ini… lu _fudanshi_?" tanya Belphegor dan Mammon bersamaan—lengkap dengan getaran dramatis di tubuh mereka berdua.

"Iya. Kenapa? Masalah buat loe?" kata Fran datar. "Gue kan sering baca _doujinshi_ yang isinya Bos sama _Taichou_, sama yang isinya—" Fran menghela napas. Dia ragu, apakah dia harus memberitahu _pairing doujinshi_ itu kepada Belphegor dan Mammon? Apakah dia harus memberitahu kalau itu adalah OTPnya?

"—B26," lanjut Fran.

"B26? Apaan tuh? Minuman?" tanya Mammon.

"Itu…" Fran menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dia melanjutkan, "…Aku dengan Bel-_senpai_."

Belphegor langsung salto karena terlalu senang, sedangkan Mammon terjun payung karena dia lajang sendiri di Varia.

"_YES_! Perasaan gue terbalaskan! Ayo Fran, kita kawin!" kata Belphegor.

"Enggak ah, _Senpai_. Gue _single_. _Single_ itu prinsip, jomblo itu nasip, Bel-_senpai_ itu anggota demasip," kata Fran.

_JLEB_! Hati Belphegor serasa dilempari pisau dapur. Sudah ditolak mentah-mentah, diledek anggota demasip lagi.

"Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu~" Belphegor langsung bernyanyi sambil main gitar.

_CRING_! _CRING_! Seluruh manusia yang lewat langsung melemparkan sekantong uang receh. Bahkan ada yang melemparkan uang kertas. Mammon pun langsung melanjutkan mandi uangnya.

"Kita dapet seribu euro nih. Kerjaan kita selesai~! Kita nganggur mulai sekarang!" jerit Mammon kegirangan.

Lalu, kenapa waktu itu Gokudera ikut merinding mendengar perkataan Haru? Karena dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Abaikan saja dia.

* * *

"VOOOOOIIII! Xanxus! Kita udah nyampe nih!" kata Squalo lengkap dengan toa. Di depannya, terlihat—akhirnya—sebuah mansion mewah berwarna putih, lengkap dengan patung kuda yang berjingkrak.

"Hosh, hosh, Sampah, sialan lo! Cape tau jalan terus! Kenapa ga naik angkot?" kata Xanxus sambil memejamkan mata.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Squalo, lalu Squalo berkata, "VOOOOOIIIII! Elu tuh orang kuat! Tiap hari ke _gym_ bareng si Agunq Hercules! Mosok jalan segini aja cape? Cops lo!"

"Seret gue aja kalau mau cepet nyampe, _Scumbag_," kata Xanxus.

"Enak aje, ngesot aja lu kalo cape! Lo kira gue pembokat lu?" kata Squalo.

Hening. Keheningan lagi. Squalo menengok ke belakang punggungnya dan…

_JRENG_! Xanxus terbaring di bawah pohon beringin. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya terlipat di perut. Squalo langsung melempar kopernya lalu berlari ke arah Xanxus.

"Xus, bangun Xus, gue ga kuat ngegotong elu Xus," kata Squalo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Xanxus. Tidak ada efek dari guncangan ala kaptennya.

"VOOOOOIIIII! Xanxus! Bangun, Sampah! Gue lempar elu ke laut biar lu jadi makanan temen-temen gue (baca:hiu) mamp*s lu!" kata Squalo sambil menaikan volume suaranya lalu menendang-nendang tubuh Xanxus. Tidak ada efek.

Squalo pun berjongkok lemah, melihat teman seperjalanan hidupnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Air matanya menetes sedikit. "Xanxus… Sayangku… Cintaku… Aku belum siap menjadi _single_ lagi… Aku belum siap menjadi bintang _doujinshi_ DS, apalagi S80 Xus. Sadarlah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," kata Squalo di tengah tangisannya, lengkap dengan sesenggukan ala telenovela.

Squalo mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Xanxus, lalu berbisik, "_Ti amo_, Xanxus," lalu kembali menangisi tubuh Xanxus.

"KENA DEH!" Tiba-tiba Xanxus duduk, lalu berpose ala seorang MC sok kenal yang tiba-tiba bertanya lalu memberi uang kalau jawaban orang itu benar. Squalo terkejut, badannya mundur beberapa senti dari tubuh Xanxus.

"VOOOOIIII! Sialan lu bangs*t, ta*, sh*t, f*ck, _scum_! Ayo kita jalan lagi! Ngesot juga nyampe kok!" kata Squalo sambil menyeret kopernya dan juga Xanxus. Xanxus merasa kesakitan, bagaimana tidak, tanah hutan itu penuh dengan batu. Dia hanya berharap pantatnya masih rata setelah seretan nista Squalo itu.

* * *

"Hahi! Duitnya masih kurang!" kata Haru sambil melemparkan uang seribu euro ke lantai, lalu berguling-guling di atasnya. Kyoko menggelengkan kepalanya—di dalam kepalanya dia memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia tidak mengenal manusia nista ini.

"WATDEFAK!" teriak dua remaja lelaki dan satu bayi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya. Telenovela lagi deh.

"Iya! Gue mintanya tiga puluh **ribu** euro, bukan tiga puluh euro!" kata Haru. "Sana! Cari kerjaan lagi!"

Ketiga manusia itu pun ditendang keluar dari kediaman Haru.

"Jadi, kita harus ngapain sekarang, _Senpai_?" tanya Fran.

"Ushishishi~ Kita kabur aja dari dunia ini~" kata Belphegor sambil tersenyum ala _chesire cat_.

Hening sebentar. Yang terdengar hanyalah rintik hujan dan suara mobil yang menderu-deru.

"Lu… Lu mau bunuh diri, Bel? Ajigile lu! Gue mending jadi setua Daemon Spade deh daripada mesti bunuh diri di saat muka masih sekece ini!" kata Mammon dengan pose narsis. Belphegor dan Fran memasang _poker face_, tidak tahan menghadapi kenarsisan Mammon.

Tiba-tiba, mata Belphegor menangkap sebuah gedung opera di tengah kota.

"Gue tau kita mesti apa buat nyari duit!"

* * *

Kedua insan bernama Xanxus dan Squalo itu pun telah sampai di mansion Cavallone_ Famiglia_. Dengan perbekalan _seadanya_—berupa koper ngejreng, _dress_ musim panas, piyama, dan beberapa stel jaket Varia—mereka pun berniat melamar pekerjaan kepada Bos Cavallone, Dino.

"Lu yang ngetok, gue yang ngomong!" bisik Squalo.

"Terserah deh," kata Xanxus, lalu mengetok pintu kayu setinggi tiga meter itu.

_TOK TOK_!

"Siapa di luar?" tanya seseorang dari dalam mansion itu. Dari dalam terdengar lagu _Oretachi no Yakusoku _yang dinyanyikan oleh Dino dan Hibari.

"Xanxus."

"Xanxus siapa?"

"Xanxus yang sangat mencintai Squalo dari dalam hatinya."

Squalo pun sibuk menahan tawa dan malu, yang bisa ia keluarkan saat itu adalah "pffffft".

Dan pintu itupun terbuka setelah beberapa kali terdengar suara pengunci pintu yang digeser. "Silahkan masuk~"

Dan pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat itu sangat nista.

Dino, seorang bos _famiglia_, sedang menggulung rambutnya dengan _roll_. Dia memakai _slippers_ dengan bentuk muka Hibari. Di tangan kanannya terdapat tato bergambar Hibari dan tertulis "_I love you babe_". Yang dia kenakan saat itu hanyalah kaus dalam dan celana boxer. Di pahanya terdapat tato bergambar tonfa dan bertuliskan "sekali lu pegang Hibari, _kamikorosu_!".

Dunia ini sudah terbalik.

Xanxus dan Squalo hanya bisa ber-"pffffft" ria sambil menyeret koper keduanya.

"Bos! Tatonya belum ja—" kata Romario, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam. Daripada dia mati dibunuh oleh dua anggota Varia.

Dino mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu duduk di ruang tamu.

Xanxus memutuskan untuk bicara mendahului Sang Tuan Rumah. "Din, lu lagi ngapain sih? Kok rame bangets?"

"Dan Din Dan Din, lu kira nama gue Udin?" sambar Dino.

"Lu mau gue panggil 'Tarno'?" balas Xanxus.

Satu kosong untuk Xanxus. Dino pun menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Lagi ngadain _sleepover_ nih cyiin~ Atasan dan bawahan harus bisa bersama terus dund~"

"Aih~ Ikutan dong cyiiin~ Eyke bawa piyama banyak nih~" kata Xanxus. Squalo melanjutkan ber-"pffffft" ria.

Karena lelah ber-"pfffft" terus, Squalo pun mulai mengeluarkan toanya. "VOOOOOIIIIIII! Lu dua ga usah ngebanci kale! Gue tau gue tuh mirip cewe, suka meni pedi kuku gue sampe kaya Nikeeh Minaj!"

Suatu pengakuan yang terbuka.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ada perlu apa?" tanya Dino.

Squalo terdiam, lalu berkata, "Din, gue mau ngelamar pekerjaan di sini boleh? Mau cari duit."

"Lu kan udah tajir! Gaji lu sebagai anggota Varia lebih besar dari gaji Romario tau!" kata Dino.

Squalo pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Xanxus dengan siap siaga merangkul Squalo sambil menenangkan tangisannya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Udah kaya suami istri! Gue sama Kyoya aja yang udah sering _main_ di doujinshi statusnya belum suami istri! Belum nemu tempat yang nerima sih," kata Dino. Dia iri dengan betapa romantisnya Xanxus dan Squalo.

Dan kedua manusia itu menceritakan seluruh hal yang menimpa Varia sejak kemarin. Mulai dari Xanxus yang memutilasi Hibird secara tidak sengaja hingga mereka mencari pekerjaan.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Levi dan Lussuria tewas? Terus yang jadi babu kalian siapa? Mereka dimakamkan dimana?" tanya Dino.

"Din, kami sadar, kami tidak bisa berfoya-foya lagi. Kami harus menabung untuk naik ha…"

"VOOOOIIII! Xanxus! Kau ini bintang sinetron ya? ITU TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN SKRIP TAU!" kata Squalo bete.

"Sampah, kita butuh duit! Cepat berikan kami pekerjaan! Ga usah banyak omong!" kata Xanxus.

Dino pun berpikir, posisi apa yang belum terisi di _famiglia_-nya.

Dan Dino pun mendapatkan ide. Xanxus dan Squalo bengong menatap Dino.

"Squalo, kau jadi _maid_. Xanxus, kau jadi tukang kebun."

* * *

"Tatta!"

"Latta latta latta!"

"Latta!"

"Tatta ta latta latta!"

Dan itulah cara mencari uang yang Belphegor dan dua rekannya lakukan saat itu. Menyanyi—tepatnya lipsync—dan menari _Tatta Latta_ lengkap dengan _dress_ berwarna pink dan berbulu, payung cantik, dan sarung tangan. Tidak lupa jas hujan dan _make_-_up_ yang _mempercantik_ muka mereka. Mammon tetap dalam bentuk bayinya, dan payung miliknya pun payung kecil yang imut.

"_Psst, Bel, kenapa kita harus menari ini sih? Bosen tau! Mending nari jaipongan,"_ tanya Mammon sambil berbisik.

"_Ushishishi~ Lu kira gampang bikin koreografi? Pangeran kan menonton orang menari, bukan menari nista seperti ini. Cape tauk mikir dulu sebelum nari,"_ bisik Bel.

"_Zenbu zenbu mikata ni tsukete yaru~"_

"_Udah, diem, bentar lagi kita selesai,"_ bisik Fran.

"LALA~"

Dan ketiga manusia itu ber"lalalala" lalu menutup lagu itu dengan pose piramid ala pemandu sorak.

"Wooo! Lipsync semes lebih bagus daripada lu tiga!"

"Lempar tomat nih, lempar nih!"

"Mati aja lo!"

"Salto lo!"

"Nyesel gue bayar 10 euro buat ginian!"

Dan itulah reaksi penonton terhadap tarian ketiga manusia itu. Sementara, Belphegor dan Fran berlari pulang, diikuti Mammon yang menggondol uang hasil _konser_ mereka.

* * *

"VOOOOOIIII! Dasar Xanxus sialan! Ngapain sih dia mutilasi burungnya si bocah-berambut-hitam itu!" teriak Squalo sambil mengepel lantai mansion milik Cavallone Famiglia. Keringatnya mengucur deras, ikut bercampur dengan campuran air dan supelpel yang dia gunakan untuk mengepel. Sambil meratapi nasib _kesuksesannya_—dari menjadi pembunuh bayaran berkualitas tinggi hingga menjadi _maid_ dengan _dress_ yang membuat seluruh manusia yang melihatnya menyangka kalau dia wanita cantik—dia terus mengepel.

"Nasib ya _jeng_, kita jadi pembokat gini, ihihihi cyiiin~" kata Xanxus berpose ala wanita penggosip.

"Xus, lu tuh dari kemarin kenapa sih?" tanya Squalo, sambil terus mengepel.

"_Sugar high_," kata Xanxus datar, sambil terus memangkas semak-semak, membentuknya menjadi patung kuda jongkok. "Eh, _by the way_, lu udah ngelap barang belum?"

"Baru aja mau gue lap. Kenapa?" tanya Squalo sambil mengambil kemoceng.

"Pantes si Bester bersin-bersin terus. Dimana-mana tuh ya, lap barang dulu, terus lu sapu, terus lu pel deh! Dasar _maid_ sampah!" kata Xanxus.

Squalo terdiam. "Lu pernah jadi pembokat ya?" tanya Squalo.

Xanxus menggeleng. "Gue waktu kecil dijadiin pembokat sama nyokap. Jadinya gini deh. Untung ada si Kakek Vongola Nono tea. Mati gue megap-megap di rumah, bisa gue bakar!" kata Xanxus. "Sekarang, buruan kerja, biar kita cepet kawin!"

"VOOOIIII!"

"Ups, keceplosan."

Dan dua manusia kece itu pun mulai bekerja, demi satu potong pizza dan satu plastik berisi cola dan demi uang—demi menyambung hidup.

* * *

"Ushishishi~ Duit kita sekarang berapa, Mon?" tanya Belphegor.

"Tiga ratus ribu euro," kata Mammon, lalu mandi uang—lagi.

"Ushishishi~ Kita ga perlu kerja lagi deh~" kata Belphegor sambil menari gila-gilaan.

"_Senpai_, kita harus mencari Bos dan _Taichou_ dulu," kata Fran datar.

"Terus Haru gimana?" tanya Belphegor.

"Biarin. Emang gue pikirin. Salto aja dia," jawab Mammon sambil membawa satu kantong duit.

"Udah yuk ah, cabut. Eh, tapi Bos sama pacarnya dimana ya? Kalo kita bisa ngintipin dulu, bisa gue jual foto mereka berdua," kata Mammon sambil asyik terbang dan membawa pundi-pundi uang.

"Lu inget mantannya Squ-_taichou_?" tanya Belphegor.

"Tau kok. Si Didin Bos Cavallone tea kan?" tanya Fran. Tentu saja, lengkap dengan kedataran ala tripleksnya.

"Din—apapun lah yang penting ada 'Din'nya. Kayanya mereka kerja di situ deh. Ushishishi~" kata Belphegor.

"Yaudah, ayo kita ke sana. Daripada si Haru nyadar duluan," kata Mammon.

Dan mereka bertiga pun berhasil kabur dari kota terpencil nista itu.

* * *

Xanxus dan Squalo kelelahan. Bayangkan saja, mansion dengan tiga lantai dan kebun sangat luas harus mereka bersihkan dan rapikan. Dan itu harus mereka lakukan dalam satu hari. **Satu hari**. Lebih baik mereka bersalto.

"VOOOIII! Xanxus, kita harus cepat keluar dari rumah ini sambil menggondol duit!"

"Elu mau dicambuk bukan, Sampah?"

Dan Squalo pun berguling-guling.

"Iya, iya, gue punya rencana nih. Tapi bayarannya mahal," kata Xanxus lalu membisikan sesuatu. Squalo langsung terkejut mendengar ide gila Xanxus.

"VOOOOIIII! Sintin bukan lu! Masa bayarannya keperjakaan gue?"

"Gandeng! Lu mau keluar dari sini ga?"

"Sangat mau sekali banget," Squalo mengelap keringatnya setelah mengepel lantai sebuah ruangan berlua meter. "Eh, emang si Dino semesum itu Xus."

"Elu sih waktu itu mabok. Saking mesumnya, lu yang tadinya cuma minta dipangku langsung di *piiiip* sama dia. Dasar Sampah Mesum, berani-beraninya ngambil istri gu—"

"Tadi lu ngomong apa Xus?" kata Squalo sambil memakan makan siang sebagai gaji dari membersihkan mansion itu—satu potong pizza dan satu gelas air putih. Tentu saja mereka makan di dapur—karena hakikatnya sebagai… sudah pada tahu ini lah.

"Tadi gue ngomong sesuatu," kata Xanxus cuek, lalu memereteli daging asap yang ada di pizza miliknya—dia hanya makan daging.

"Oh. Yaudah."

Dan mereka berdua pun makan dengan lahapnya, seperti setelah minum salah satu vitamin penambah nafsu makan.

"Eh, _by the way_, lu kenapa mau kabur dari sini, Sampah?" tanya Xanxus.

"Soalnya kita disini makannya pizza aking. Terus _shampoo_-nya yang sachetan. Ga puas keramasnya. Kalo lu?"

"Gue mau makan _steak_."

Dan suasana di antara dua manusia itu kembali datar.

* * *

"Ushishishishi~ Si Haneuma kuat juga ya. Kalau pulang misi mesti mendaki gunung kaya gini," kata Belphegor.

"Hus, ga boleh manggil dia 'Haneuma' doang, _senpai_. Harus pake 'om'," kata Fran menasihati.

"Setua itukah dia? Rambutnya aja didandanin ala anak emo, dikedepanin gitu rambutnya," kata Mammon.

"Iya. Terus waktu dia putus sama Hibari dia ikut Jojoba. Eh, balikan lagi deh, si Hibarinya ga ngambek," kata Fran datar. Dia juga ikut Jojoba karena Belphegor saat itu sayang sekali sama Mammon.

"Ushishishi~ Jojoba itu apa?"

"Jomblo jomblo bahagia. Masa gitu aja ga tau sih, Pangeran Gadungan?" kata Fran.

"Karena Pangeran mainnya ke situs elit~"

"Ke situs apa?"

"Pl*rk, situs penggemar Semes sama Ceribel, blog agama Semes Ceribel, sama friendster~ Ushishishi~"

Mammon pingsan. Ternyata bayaran internet Varia mahal karena situs tidak elit itu. Lebih baik karena situs tumbler atau tweeter atau apalah—yang penting elit. Belphegor pun menggendong Mammon.

"_Senpai_ sih, ngomong kalau bukanya situs alay. Coba kalau lu bilangnya apa kek, yang elitan dikit, si Mammon ga bakal pingsan," kata Fran. Dan sebuah pisau dapur menancap di kepalanya.

"Ushishishi~ Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Haru~" kata Belphegor.

"_Senpai_, aku capek," kata Fran.

"Oh atuh," kata Belphegor.

"Aku ingin istirahat," rengek Fran.

"Istirahat saja sendiri."

"Nanti aku kasih tau ke Mammon-_kun_ kalau _senpai_ sering baca doujinshi XS dan D18. Udah, ngaku aja," kata Fran datar.

"OH BUAT LO! YAUDAH KITA ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG!" kata Bel kesal.

"Gitu kek, dari tadi."

* * *

"VOOOOIIII! Haneuma!"

"Ada apa Squalo?"

"Gaji gue kurang! Gue minta tambah!" bentak Squalo.

"Ga—ga bisa gitu, Squalo! Lu kira nyari duit gampang?" tanya Dino sambil berniat melempari—ekhem—mantan _uke_-nya—ekhem—dengan sandal tidurnya yang sekarang berbentuk Hibird.

Dan Squalo pun melancarkan aksinya. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Dino—jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya tiga sentimeter. Squalo membuat efek mendesah, lalu dia berbisik, "Kamu boleh cium aku kok, Din~"

Dino merinding. Dia membayangkan, apa yang terjadi jika dia selingkuh dari Kyoyanya. Pukulan tonfa, tusukan dari Roll, dan lebih parahnya lagi, kalau dia kena borgol hasil dari Cambio Forma itu…

Tapi dia tetap merindukan Squalo. Dino pun menengok ke sekeliling ruangan. Aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada mata-mata Kyoya. Entah itu CCTV, penyadap, ataupun kalau mungkin Kusakabe berada di ruangan itu dengan teknik "mimikri".

"Boleh, tapi sekali aja ya," Dino pun memajukan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Satu juta euro per detik, _mi amo_," kata Squalo.

"Untukmu apa sih yang enggak, _babe_," kata Dino sambil kembali memajukan bibir seksinya.

Dan sesuai skrip Xanxus, Squalo menempelkan penyedot wc di bibir Dino. Dia menggerak-gerakan alat nista itu, membuat desahan-desahan palsu, dan meludahi tangan dan dagu Dino untuk efek air liur.

Dan Squalo pun menyudahi ciuman itu sambil ber-"pfffft" pelan. Dia melepas alat nista itu lalu melemparnya entah-kemana-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu. Rupanya, Dino kurang puas.

"A—Aku mau lagi, _Stronzo_," kata Dino.

"Hei, Sampah, hanya aku yang berhak memanggil dia '_Stronzo_'."

Tiba-tiba Xanxus masuk ke ruangan sambil menodongkan X-gun tercintanya.

"Oh buat lu," kata Dino sambil mengeluarkan cambuknya.

"Oh juga," kata Xanxus sambil menembakkan X-gun-nya ke Dino.

"_GIT_! _Burung_ gue!" kata Dino sambil memegang—maaf—selangkangannya. Dia membalasnya dengaan mencoba mencambuk Xanxus, tapi…

_BRUK_! Dino terjatuh karena tersandung tali cambuknya.

"Bawahan lu gue sita sekalian duit lu! Mamp*s lu!" kata Xanxus sambil menggondol dompet Dino—yang berisi kartu kredit, cetakan tanda tangan Dino (Ya, dia kurang kerjaan), dan foto Hibari dengan berbagai macam pose—sebuah brangkas, serta sebuah mobil _sport_ berpintu dua.

"VOOOOIIII! Xanxus, gue yang nyetir! Mumpung gue punya SIM!" kata Squalo yang telah siap siaga di mobil itu, lengkap dengan dua koper nista beserta isinya.

"Sampah, dimana-mana cowo yang nyetir, bukan cewe!" kata Xanxus.

"Sialan lo!"

"Maksud gue _uke_."

"Serah deuh!"

Dan akhirnya, setelah bermain _janken_ sebentar, Xanxus yang menyetir.

* * *

"Itu… itu mansionnya si Haneuma kan?" tanya Mammon yang telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ushishishi~ Lu ternyata pinter juga~" kata Belphegor.

"Iya dong, kan aku _princess_-mu, _Prince the _coret_Smartass_coret _Ripper_," kata Mammon.

"ARGH! MELEDAK!" teriak Fran datar.

"Ushishishi~ Jangan begitu, kau juga _princess_-ku, Fran~" kata Belphegor.

"_Senpai_ ge er. Liat mansion itu deh," kata Fran sambil menunjuk ke arah mansion Cavallone Famiglia. Mansion itu meledak dan terbakar. Tiba-tiba, muncullah sebuah mobil _sport_ merah di depan mereka, yang dikendarai Xanxus. Seperti film _action_.

"Cepet, gondol mobilnya si Dino satu lagi, Sampah! Ini mobil bulan madu gue sama Squalo," kata Xanxus.

Hening sebentar. "LU DUA KAWIN?" teriak Belphegor, Fran, dan Mammon bersamaan. Squalo mengangguk sambil memamerkan jari manisnya. Ada Varia Ring dengan atribut _sky_ di tangannya.

"Sialan! Gue ga dapet sawerannya!"

"Ushishishi~ Kapan ya gue kawin sama dua _uke_ gue."

"_Senpai_, aku juga mau kawin sama _Senpai_."

Kelima manusia itu kaget.

"Jadi, cinta gue terbalaskan? Cinta gue dibales oleh lu berdua?" tanya Belphegor kaget. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Fran dan Mammon mengangguk, lalu mencium pipi Belphegor.

"_YES_! Gue kawin _threesome_! Mati lu! _Haters gonna hate_!" kata Belphegor sambil berkoprol ria.

Segera setelah Fran menggondol salah satu mobil mewah milik Dino, mereka berlima pun berangkat untuk berbulan madu di Hawaii. Dan mereka menjalani rumah tangga mereka dengan bahagia.

**Berakhir—dengan "bahagia"**

* * *

**A/N:** YES! Berhari-hari saya nyelesein ini akhirnya kelar juga! Maklum, saya… kebo -_-V Liburan kerjaannya buka tumblr, buka twitter, bikin gif (kalo rajin), baca novel (kalo terlalu rajin), dan tidur dari jam 12 malam sampai entah-jam-berapa-pagi. Belum kalau login ffn pake latop lama sekalee -_- Dan bukannya nyelesein ini atau lanjutin SYPFYF (entah kenapa ini singkatannya kaya mata-mata gitu u,u)

_Anyway_, saya sempet mandek karena saya lagi… ekhemkecewaekhem. Gara-gara Van Persie ya Tuhan~ /guling-guling. Gooners pasti mengerti lah :') #abaikanbagianini

Yosh, karena saya cape ngetik /halah **Mind to review?**


End file.
